


【坤廷/乾坤正道】山鬼（聊斋风，一发完）

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】山鬼（聊斋风，一发完）

 

 

 

君思我兮然疑作，雷填填兮雨冥冥，猿啾啾兮狖夜鸣。

风飒飒兮木萧萧，思公子兮徒离忧。

——《九歌·山鬼》

 

 

 

 

壹

 

才走到半山腰，看着眼前漆黑一片的密林，蔡徐坤就隐隐有些后悔了。适才在城中时客栈小二说的话随即被他想了起来。

 

「公子，我瞧您文质彬彬一介书生，这快天黑了还要赶路，怕是不太安全。」

「我与您实话说了吧，这妄山上有一山鬼，人人都说他青面獠牙，好食人肉，就您这样的，怕是再来三个都不够给他塞牙缝。」

 

蔡徐坤心慌地咽了口唾沫，刚打算原路返还，却发现身后不知何时迷雾四起，反倒是前方开了一条小道，还有月光引路。

 

看来这山鬼是铁了心要拿他打牙祭，就算他执意下山，估计也绕不出他的手掌心。蔡徐坤顿觉无力，只能提了提身后背的书箱，抬脚走上小道。

 

他特意没有回头，自然也就没看到林子在他走进后又变成了那副密不透风的模样，有人坐在树干上冲着他的背影笑了笑。

 

 

 

贰

 

蔡徐坤估摸着山鬼算是妖怪的一种，怎么着也该住个山洞之类的，结果小道的尽头却是间小破庙。

 

看外面像是因为风吹雨淋又年久失修所以破败不堪，可他一走进去，就瞧见了倒在地上的地藏菩萨像。

 

蔡徐坤赶紧对着石像拜了两下，才细细打量起来：石像断成了三截，上面还有榔头砸过的痕迹，显然是被人打烂的。

 

但还没待他看出更多，就听“轰隆”一声雷响，顷刻间狂风就协着暴雨闯进了破庙。

 

风刮起了蔡徐坤的衣摆，挡得他行动困难，等到他好不容易把门闩插上，衣衫已经被雨水打了个湿透，还不停往下滴着水。

 

他看了看自己狼狈的样子，反而笑了出来。

 

这个山鬼还是个好妖怪，知道要下大雨，特意把他引到了破庙里，好有个遮蔽。

 

他从庙里找了点干木头堆到一块，又从书箱里拿出备好的火折子点上，准备把衣服脱了烤干顺带取取暖。

 

可手刚搭上自己的腰带，就听到头顶突然传来一串悦耳的笑声。

 

蔡徐坤一抬头，看见一个身穿红衣的男子斜躺在横梁上，外罩的纱衣垂下，被不知从何而来的微风吹动，悄悄晃了两下。

 

那人被发现了也不露怯，大大方方地翻下来，站到蔡徐坤面前。

 

看清男子面容的那一刻，蔡徐坤却觉得怦然心动。

 

这人的皮肤极白，也因此五官更加精致鲜明，尤其是弯起的嘴巴，唇角的小钩子直把蔡徐坤的魂都勾走了。

 

“再不把衣服脱了，你可要受凉了。”男子并未介意他的出神，笑着出声提醒。

 

蔡徐坤这才觉得自己失礼。他平日里绝对不是这样的人，碰着好看的姑娘小姐也目不斜视，绝不逾矩，唯独今天一见到这个男子却有了永永远远看下去的念头。

 

“你一直盯着我，是想让我帮你脱吗？”男子嬉笑，两步上前抓住了他的手。

 

蔡徐坤立刻跟被针扎了似的退开一步，耳朵红得不成样子。

 

“你躲什么，我长得很丑吗？”说着，他又靠近了一些。

 

“当然不是。”蔡徐坤赶忙拦住，抬头对上他的眼睛，“只是我连阁下的名字都还不知道，这样太……”

 

“朱正廷。”

 

“啊？”蔡徐坤话都没说完，直接被他弄懵了。

 

“我说我叫朱正廷。”细长的手指伸过来勾住了蔡徐坤的腰带，往自己这边一使劲，蔡徐坤就被他拉到了眼前，“我也知道你叫什么，现下不算互不相识了吧？”

 

“你知道我的名字？”

 

“当然……”

 

门闩“砰！”得被狂风撞开，雷电更是一下把天空照得如同白昼，银蓝的电光映在朱正廷的脸上，将他突然变得猩红的眼睛和脖子上暴起的鬼纹衬得更加可怖。

 

“因为我就是那个山鬼呀。”

 

 

 

叁

 

像是为了烘托气氛一样，在朱正廷说完的瞬间，刚刚还喧嚣的风雷就停了下来。只能听到门外的雨“哗哗”落下。

 

蔡徐坤看着他刻意呲牙咧嘴的模样，忍不住笑出了声。

 

朱正廷被这一声笑扎漏了气，血眼隐下，鬼纹退去，脸颊上飞起红晕，看起来颇为羞愤：“你笑什么！你不怕吗？”

 

“怕，怕。”他越是急迫，蔡徐坤越觉得他像只炸了毛的野兔子，连敷衍都带着笑意。

 

朱正廷气得咬住嘴唇，右手指尖溢出的鬼力凝成一把漆黑的匕首，还没等蔡徐坤反应，刀刃已堪堪贴上了他的脖子，只要稍有动作，就可以划破他的喉咙。

 

“信不信我吃了你来增道行。”朱正廷的声音阴冷，连眼睛都透出寒光。

 

可眼前人被猛地一吓，脚底打滑，不受控制地冲他扑了过去。

 

朱正廷赶紧松开了手，匕首散成黑雾。随后他的脸颊也贴上了一样带着水汽的柔软物什，停留极短，只是轻轻擦过。

 

热气立刻从朱正廷的脚底蒸上来，他从蔡徐坤的怀中跳出，脸与身上的衣服一般绯红。

 

“……冒、冒犯了。”这样的山鬼怎么让人害怕得起来，蔡徐坤抿了抿唇，还记得刚刚的触感。

 

“罢了罢了。”朱正廷用手贴了贴脸，“吓你一点意思都没有。”

 

合着就是吓唬他玩儿的。蔡徐坤哭笑不得。

 

木门大开，夜风毫无阻碍地闯进来，把蔡徐坤吹得直打哆嗦，他这才想起湿衣服还穿在身上，于是又去关了门，准备把腰带解开。

 

“诶诶诶！你做什么！”朱正廷一看他的动作慌忙用胳膊挡住眼睛背过了身。

 

蔡徐坤一脸的迷惑：“你不也说了要是再不把衣服烤干，我就该受凉了吗？”

 

可一番思索之后，他明白了朱正廷的言外之意。

 

蔡徐坤颔首，意味深长地“哦”了一句：“也是，话本子和戏文里，雨夜的破庙总是……”

 

他的话才说到一半，朱正廷已经怒气冲冲地转过头来：“你还看那种东西？！你！你是不是就想着跟哪个女鬼来一段？”

 

他的眼睛本就水光粼粼，如今再添上一抹红，活像个抓到丈夫去喝花酒的妻子，又醋又气，就差过来揪住蔡徐坤的耳朵，骂他负心薄情。

 

因为那个意外的轻吻而暧昧的气氛也愈发变得奇怪。

 

蔡徐坤不知是不是受这氛围的影响，不假思索地说了一句：“见到你之前，我是没想过的。”

 

朱正廷呆了片刻，脸上露出一个不知是是甜是苦的笑，良久才一梗脖子：“轻浮！”

 

自知理亏，蔡徐坤只能摸摸鼻子，他也觉得自己是鬼迷了心窍，或者说，是被这个“鬼”的美色迷了心窍。

 

朱正廷再没理他，而是走到供台边，从袖子里掏出几个野果摆上，把剩的一个扔给了蔡徐坤。

 

但蔡徐坤想了想，还是先把外衣脱了铺在草上，然后将那个有自己拳头大的果子掰开，一半递到了朱正廷眼前。

 

直到对面人犹豫着接过，他们才走到火堆边坐下。

 

相对无言，庙里静得很，只能听到“噼啪噼啪”的爆花声和果肉被咀嚼的清脆声响。

 

丰沛的汁水顺着喉咙滑进肚子，甜滋滋的味道却像沁进了朱正廷骨子里。

 

“你……”蔡徐坤瞧他心情不错，清了清嗓子，“你不怕菩萨？”

 

“如何，不行吗？”朱正廷咬下一块野果含在嘴里，说话都有些含糊不清。

 

“可你不该跟他是敌吗？”

 

朱正廷斜了他一眼：“庙又不是我砸的，菩萨为何要与我为敌？”

 

他看着蔡徐坤哑口无言的样子，又说：“砸了这座庙的人如今还在山上当土匪，遇上行人就抢人银钱然后杀……”

 

他说到这里突然停了一下，垂下眼睑，转过头去继续沉默地啃着野果。

 

蔡徐坤看他一脸哀容，以为是自己说错了话：“你别难过，我并非是说你坏，只是……”

 

本来挺会说话的一张嘴到了这时候却笨得不行，他看朱正廷还是抱膝不语，心一横，撩起亵衣的袖子，把白皙的胳膊横到朱正廷面前：“你咬我吧。”

 

说完便立刻闭上了眼睛。

 

这反倒把朱正廷弄得一头雾水：“我咬你干嘛？”

 

“你不是说把我吃了能长道行吗？”蔡徐坤苦了一张脸，说着话也不敢睁开双眼，“那吃一口多多少少也该能长一点吧？”

 

朱正廷听了，故意把头伸过去，让牙齿轻轻咬到蔡徐坤的胳膊上，果不其然发现他抖了一下。分明怕得不行，可还是不愿意收回去。

 

“傻子。”朱正廷小声念叨了一句，重新坐好，拍了拍他的肩膀，“喂，看我。”

 

还必须得看着咬？蔡徐坤叹了口气，抱着烈士断腕的决心把快别到背后的脑袋转回来，眼睛才眯开了一条缝，却发现朱正廷蓦地凑近了。

 

不同于脸颊，嘴唇更多了一分温热，才吃过的果子更为之添了几丝甜味。

 

这一瞬间，蔡徐坤却觉得额角一痛，数段记忆闪回，可还未来得及抓住，他的目光就被吸进了近在咫尺的眼睛中。朱正廷看着他，眼光流转，像看着阔别多年的爱人。

 

“我们见过？”蔡徐坤被他眼中的情意打乱了气息，他一直觉得朱正廷似曾相识，可不知为何自己脑子成了一堆浆糊，什么都记不起来。

 

“也许。”朱正廷不置可否，拍掉衣服上沾到的干草，走到了离蔡徐坤三尺远的地方。

 

“也许？”

 

“也许前世，也许梦里。”他的手指一转，拔地而起四根绳索，捆住了蔡徐坤的手脚，“你可知道，我们山鬼还有一种修行的办法。”

 

 

 

肆

 

或许眼下他就是在梦里。

 

蔡徐坤又一次试了试拽动手腕上的绳索，可它跟有生命似的越缠越紧，绝不让他提起半分：“你……”

 

“嘘。”朱正廷将食指竖至唇前，衣袖里突然蹦出了一张人形的纸片，灵动非常，跳到蔡徐坤的肩上碰了碰他的耳朵，然后一跃而下，化成了与朱正廷一般模样。

 

两人一前一后将蔡徐坤夹在中间，亲吻他的侧颈和面庞，四只手在他的胸膛和脊背不停轻抚。直到把蔡徐坤挑逗得身上发烫，腿间支棱起一个小帐篷，朱正廷才诡秘一笑，拉过另一个自己的手让他跪坐到自己对面。

 

当两个一模一样的人在眼前互相爱抚，蔡徐坤觉得自己已然快要烧起来。

 

他们像两个无知的幼童，触碰世界的方式就是嘴唇，从下巴一直流连到锁骨，在上面留下一串湿乎乎的唇印。

 

胡乱地剥离对方身上的衣裳，让红衣松松垮垮地挎在肘间，露出莹白的肩头和胸口两点嫣红。

 

朱正廷低下头去含住其中一个，而他的幻影像是难耐极了，扯住他的头发想要拉离，却不小心松掉了他束发用的红缎，墨黑的长发倾泻而下，铺在光裸的后背上，更衬得他肌肤胜雪。

 

蔡徐坤口干舌燥，他看见朱正廷抬头弯起唇角，与他刚刚含过的乳尖之间挂上了几根银丝。

 

可他只能看着。看着这两人开始试探地啄吻嘴唇，手从对方的后背摸下去，完全隐匿到布料之下，然后同时瑟缩了一下身子，发出一声吟哦。

 

“嗯…唔……”亲吻变得用力起来，他们伸出舌头去互相吞食口中分泌的涎液，手越探越深，身体也越贴越紧，愉悦的呻吟此起彼伏。

 

闪电炸在庙外，让殿内亮了一瞬，雷声盖过了朱正廷他们最后一刻的尖叫，蔡徐坤只能看到双生子一般的两人忽然扬起了脖颈，随后慢慢脱力，靠到了对方的肩膀上。

 

休息片刻，他们娇笑着爬过来，把手上沾着的晶透水液抹上蔡徐坤的嘴唇，然后一同慢慢舔去。朱正廷一抬手，从袖中又漏出一个纸人，落地化形，只是这回是蔡徐坤的相貌。

 

那人走过来，抱起了“朱正廷”，他没有丝毫抗拒，乖顺地伏在那人的胸口，还勾住了“蔡徐坤”垂在胸口的一缕头发把玩。

 

“你要做什么？”蔡徐坤目瞪口呆，却突然发现手腕的禁制被解除，而朱正廷也搂上了他的脖子。

 

“抱住我。”

 

像被施了法术一样听话，蔡徐坤把手搭上他的腰，这才看到另外两个也摆成了这幅姿势，他们如同一面镜子。

 

朱正廷伸手抓了一根粗细较为均匀的木头，在蔡徐坤还没看清的时候，就将它变成了男人阳物的模样，只是与一般的性势有所区别，这根竟是双头的。

 

窗外的雨下得愈发大了，沉重的雨水快要击穿屋顶，仿佛也想来窥探一二。

 

可在这样浩大的雨声之下，蔡徐坤还是听见了朱正廷在将那根东西塞进后方时发出的一声呜咽。

 

另一个“朱正廷”也凑过来，掀起衣服的下摆，将另一头吞进了两腿间的销魂窟。他们逐渐向后使劲，直到臀尖相贴，然后开始晃动细腰。

 

木头制成的性势若隐若现，蔡徐坤看直了眼，回过神来才发现朱正廷正似笑非笑地看着自己。

 

“我……”他想找的借口被人吞进肚子，湿软的舌尖在唇上描摹了两圈，又顺着下巴舔到喉结。

 

朱正廷一边轻啄他领口的那片皮肤，一边解开他亵衣的扣子，再从胸膛滑到下腹，把蔡徐坤的男根从裤子里释放出来：“忍很久了？”

 

可他没等蔡徐坤回答，就将掉下来的头发别到耳后，扶着那根硬挺埋下头去。

 

蔡徐坤连春梦都极少做，更何况如今是亲身经历。他在下身被嘴唇裹住的时候重重呼出了一口气，通体的穴道都像被打通了一样，酥麻舒爽。

 

他这时候抬头，才发现对面那个“朱正廷”的头也在“蔡徐坤”的胯间起起伏伏。他们真的像一面镜子，将他看不到的淫色景象完全呈现。

 

“哈啊……”不知是哪个人使的劲，性势突然多数滑进了朱正廷的体内，他缩起腰想逃避，可后面的像是要争抢一样追上来，反而顶进更深，“…不…啊啊……”

 

蔡徐坤与对面的自己对视一眼，同时把怀中人翻了个身，不那么光滑的木壁在穴内碾转一圈，让躺着的两人都受足了刺激，肉茎的前端溢出许多黏液。

 

“乖，动一动。”

 

蔡徐坤撩开朱正廷汗湿的额发，把手伸到他的腿间调整了一下性势的位置，又揉了揉泛红的穴口。

 

朱正廷咬牙，用腿撑住，挺起了腰。

 

“哼嗯……啊…”红纱绕在一起，可比这缠得更紧的是那两双长腿，交叉环绕，还用着一样的速度抬臀送胯。

 

红潮袭满朱正廷的全身，仿佛一掐就能滴出血来。他与另一个自己痴缠，就像两条交欢的火赤链蛇。

 

蔡徐坤用唾沫润了一下喉道，再也忍不下去，他凑到朱正廷耳边：“我想和你……”

 

话有时不必说完说全，意思到了即可。朱正廷低头一笑，再挥手时纸人又成了纸人，木头又成了木头。

 

他仰躺在蔡徐坤怀中，扯散了眼前人的头发，拉下了他的脖子。

 

 

 

伍

 

雨似乎没有小下去的意思，厚重的雨帘成了最好的遮盖物，将破庙完全隔绝世外。

 

庙中的火堆奄奄一息，可唯二在这的人却并不想添柴加火，他们此刻想做的，只有吻过对方的每一寸肌肤。

 

“还好吗？”蔡徐坤撑在上方，发丝从两侧垂下，把身下人罩在阴影里。

 

即便已经被顶弄到气息混乱，眼前发虚，朱正廷也不愿说出一句败兴致的话，他咬住手背，近乎哭泣地“嗯”了一声。

 

蔡徐坤将他的手扯下，十指相扣按在头顶：“那可舒服？”

 

“舒服……唔、舒服……”贝齿咬住红唇，朱正廷同样扣紧他的手心，抬腰去迎合他的抽送，“……你弄得我，哈、哈啊…好舒服……”

 

蔡徐坤虽是个书生，可并不是死读书的那一类，在家时也常挑水砍柴，因此身上远比别人想得要强健有力。

 

粗大的男根在后穴中快速地进出，囊袋撞到朱正廷的臀尖，带出一串情液弄湿了底下垫着的干草。他早已没了力气，只能大敞双腿，任人蹂躏。

 

蔡徐坤的手指揉捏起朱正廷胸前小小的两点，掐了两下后又张口含住。早在观赏刚刚的活春宫时他就想尝尝这里的滋味，果然与他猜测得别无二致，柔嫩微甜，像极了吃过的甜果子。

 

最后一丝火苗熄灭，殿内变得漆黑一片，眼睛看不见却让朱正廷变得更敏感。

 

甬道内抽搐痉挛的穴肉被硬热的男根一次次撑开烫平，松软多汁的后穴被捣弄得如同庙外受尽洗礼的糜烂春泥。

 

他分明可以通过那里勾勒出蔡徐坤的形状，于是更加紧缩，想要记住。

 

“我想看着你。”情欲使得蔡徐坤的嗓音嘶哑，像粗砂纸一样磨过朱正廷的耳朵。

 

朱正廷喘了好几下，才匀了呼吸，手心一展，两人四周突然升腾起几簇莹莹的鬼火，火光一跳一跳，围着他们舞动。

 

蔡徐坤低下头去给了他一个深吻：“我好像祭祀给山鬼的贡品。”

 

“……嗯…你不愿意？”

 

“愿意。”蔡徐坤轻轻地说，眼色深得看不见底，“今夜之后，即便我死了，我也愿意。”

 

他说的是让人心动的情话，可朱正廷一下红了眼眶，呜咽起来，蔡徐坤以为是自己顶得太过用力，刚要慢下，却被人夹住了腰。眼泪滑到脖颈上，蔡徐坤觉得痒痒，他托住了朱正廷的后脑，把他抱坐在怀里。

 

男根立刻进得极深，朱正廷却还不松开，依旧哭喘着说：“你…呜呜……你弄死我吧……”

 

“我怎么舍得呀。”蔡徐坤不明所以，只当他是溺在了情欲里，把自己的玩笑当了真，于是一边坐着向上一下一下地凿进身上人的后穴，一边抚摸他抖成筛子的身体，“我逗你呢。”

 

“等天一亮，你就跟我走吧。我们一起去首城。”他将朱正廷的脸从颈窝里捧出来，亲掉他依旧不停落下的眼泪，“我去赶考，你可以在城里看看风景，但你可能不愿意一个人呆着……或许，等我考完再来接你？”

 

火光映在蔡徐坤眼里，里头全是柔情：“你可愿意等我？”

 

朱正廷已经快要喘不上气，他雾着眼睛拼命点头：“我等你，这辈子等你，下辈子等你，生生世世都等你。”

 

“又说胡话了，扯什么下辈子。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，却突然被人扑倒在地，朱正廷缠了上来。

 

激烈的情事迫使他们都再无闲情说话。

 

朱正廷撑着蔡徐坤的胸口，尽力摇摆起腰臀，大开大合的抽插让他觉得自己会在这场交合中燃烧殆尽。

 

无法承受的爽利让他的后穴一阵一阵泌出情液，像是贪吃的小嘴一样嘬吸着男根，每一次抬起臀肉时都恋恋不舍，不想松手。

 

蔡徐坤不懂，可还是被朱正廷的情绪感染，变得凶狠起来。他翻了个身，将朱正廷重新压到身下，按住他的肩膀和侧腰，对着内壁上最不堪刺激的一点上使了蛮力地抽插、捣弄。

 

下身相连，发丝纠结，他们仿佛本就如此，该是一体。

 

朱正廷被操得高声吟叫，直到最后一记猛送，与蔡徐坤一同抵达极乐。

 

鬼火熄灭的一瞬间，朱正廷好像听见蔡徐坤趴下来，在他耳边说了什么。可春雷滚滚，盖过了所有声响。

 

 

 

陆

 

朱正廷突然惊醒，摸了摸身侧的位置。

 

“我说呢，你为何要借我这间破庙，又为何要借我的名头。”黄莺般的女声从墙角传出，来人走到光照得见的地方，她身材颀长，有一副妖冶面容，“可我倒不知道，原来我们山鬼还能这般修行？”

 

朱正廷皱了皱眉，没在意她的嘲讽：“他人呢？”

 

“子时早过，自然是被白岫带走了。”红峭瞧了瞧自己染着蔻丹的指甲，先一步拔下头上的钗子扎到门上，打断了朱正廷开门的动作，“你要去哪儿？地府？白岫是无常，押解亡灵是他本份。”

 

她慢悠悠地踱步上前：“也亏得这小子心软，才肯多宽限你两个时辰，若是黑岩，没等你发现他死在山崖就用缚魂链捆走了。”

 

朱正廷瞪了她一记，开门的瞬间却被日光刺到了眼。一夜的雨将青天洗净，如今已是长空万里。

 

“你得了一个美梦。”红峭看他愣神，走过来把他额角散落的头发拢到耳后，“可天已大亮，该是醒的时候了。”

 

朱正廷顿住脚，像是会被日光灼伤一般缩在檐下，半步都不敢踏出去。

 

红峭瞧着他这幅模样，终是忍不住叹了口气：“北帝开恩，让我来递信，说他答应帮你。”

 

丢了魂的人这才有了生气似的，眼波一动，不可置信地看向她。

 

“此次轮回，蔡徐坤将投为灵兽，可生死簿上会划去他的命数，从此脱离六道。”红峭的身形渐渐消隐，只有眼角的妖纹还像描了血一样鲜红，“如此，若他生，则生，若死，便是魄消魂散。”

 

 

—山鬼·完—

 

 

 


End file.
